


Silver and Sapphire

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indis sees Míriel for the first time at the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baradduh (flamingflamingos)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baradduh+%28flamingflamingos%29).



> For baradduh who requested Míriel/Indis!

The long dark dress bled black into deep sapphire into shades of silver, like the woman’s hair, sparkling under the light of Telperion, and Indis was enchanted from the moment she saw her. The elf was tall, if a bit serious-faced among the dancers, but not unkind. She had attended the ball with her husband, the king of the Noldor, Indis realized with sudden alarm, and briefly noted how handsome he too appeared beside his wife, but it was to the woman Indis’s eyes kept returning. 

She watched the other woman silently, trying not to get caught, especially not when she was foolish enough to fall for a queen. Though of such high status, they mingled and danced with the other elves, which greatly pleased Indis. They seemed like such fair, gentle people. 

In speaking with the other elves she had learned the woman’s name was Míriel. She grinned, finding the name lovely and fitting, for jewels were sewn into the dress in silvers and sapphires and emeralds. As the bards sang slow melodic songs that set all minds into ease, Indis daydreamed of dancing among the night sky with Míriel, the train of her dress longer in her dream, spiraling around them as the jewels twinkled like stars. 

“I see the song has placed you in a trance,” someone said with a chuckle behind her after some time had passed. Indis shook herself out of her reverie just as an elf settled at her table, smiling warmly at her. The heat shot up to her cheeks when she saw who it was. 

“The music is very lovely!” Indis said. “I found myself dreaming. I was swept away by it.” 

“It seemed like it,” Míriel said, grinning. “Are you all alone?” 

“Ingwë is my uncle,” Indis explained, “but I am not with him. I came alone.” 

Míriel’s eyes shone with some sadness. “Are you married by any chance, Indis?” 

Indis shook her head, fighting to keep from smiling in front of the woman she was eyeing all evening, and began to laugh. Míriel shook her head. 

“That was personal, do forgive me,” she said. “My husband and I were thinking of inviting you over to sit with us.” 

“With…you?” Indis’s eyes grew wide. 

“Unless you do not wish to, of course.” 

“Oh, no! I would love to! It’s just that…” 

“My husband and I have been admiring you earlier.” Míriel gave her a wink, and Indis didn’t think her cheeks could get any redder. A moment of understanding passed between them, and smiling, Indis accepted Míriel’s invitation and rose along with her. 

She followed the silver and sapphire trail.


End file.
